Commander
by ahsokatano191
Summary: This is another story that I have written about an Arc Commander Standing up for what's right


**Hey everyone Im back with well what im hoping will be a new story after I complete My other Story Past Truths. Anyway I got kind of bored and decided to write a knew story well hopefully It matters what you all think of it anyways this Story is about a Clone Arc Commander, he is loyal to both the Jedi and his fellow brothers yet unlike other clones he doesn't like Chancellor Palpatine. Well anyway that enough of me Enjoy well hopefully :-) **

My heart was racing. As I ran I heard gunshots all around me and smelt sickly blood. Shell cases from the bullets rained down together with the sweat, blood and dirt mixed as one. All of a sudden the only sound I heard were explosions, discharging all around me. Seeing the planes rush past above me was an awesome sight and sudden relief rushed through my veins. They had finally come. But the relief was short-lived.

As I think back to the landing on the beach in the pitch black night, neither I nor my men could see anything our HUD's wern't working properly. The cliff faces had a shadowy outcast line, we could not have seen the enemy as they had ambushed us, the boats that we were once sitting in were cased in bullet holes, water had been bubbling in the inside as it begun to sink, we had to move quickly more than thirty men from each of these ruined sinking boats had jumped out, we were like sitting ducks if we had stayed on the boats we had to run for our lives, as I lead my squad through the water to the shoreline we looked back to see many other men, good men die, their bodies lying limp. We got to the shoreline, feeling the sand sink. As I took each footstep, the smell of the ocean air filled my senses before the hell had begun.

The enemy had a weapon that hadn't been used on us before. It was high tech military equipment that we were dealing with now. The Separatists had fired upon us, almost immediately I drew my my twin blasters due to more survival instinct instead of years of training and started firing into the complete darkness, not knowing where to shoot, I just hoped I didn't shoot my comrades, brothers. I tried to scan the terrain with my eyes yet the sun wasn't up and I couldn't see a thing except the outlines of the cliffs. Though I had noticed there were bright sparks of light every few seconds that lit up the top of the cliffs, this seemed like an opportunity. As my squad and I had made it to the cliff wall we were safe from the rain of fire that the enemy was firing down from the ambush site just up above the cliff side where we were standing. I had to make a split second decision and that was to save as many soldiers, good men as I could. My voice was hoarse yet I managed to yell out an order

"Get to the wall of the cliff!" I couldn't see any of the men except for the ones beside me, there was no response only eerie silence, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was a man who many of my brothers had called the 'Shadow' however, his name was actually Hugh, my Second in Command.

"Commander we have been out gunned, it seems no one but us has survived except us. I suggest we find better cover then this." Hugh let out a soft sigh not enjoying this moment at all, they had landed on the wrong beach. Hugh had made an amateur mistake, he had ordered the soldiers to this now blood soaked cove. Only if he had thought better he would have been right and sent all the troops to the right cove where they were going to help make a base. They were the reinforcements for the base but now it seemed that more and more men were going to die in this bloodshed. It seemed at this time at the present that they had lost. I placed my gauntleted hand on Hugh's shoulder and gave it a quick tight squeeze and looked at him with a stern look." I know you're thinking this is your fault but it isn't, every soldier makes mistakes. How could have we known that there was an ambush waiting for us? Chancellor Palpatine had sent us here to this slaughter; this was his mistake, actually more like his fault.

Hugh shoved his Commander's hand off his shoulder and grunted something, he then pointed a finger at the Commander "This is my fault! I made the stupid mistake of landing on this damn Cove, it's the wrong one! Don't you ever blame the Chancellor it's treason and anyway he had told the Jedi of this position"Hugh glared at him then looked at Ace "and don't you start either"

Ace glared at the second in command, his hands picked up the some of the sand, as he moved the sand between his fingers the grains were scratching the itch on his calloused fingers. Ace moved his leg into a better position as the ache had started to start, after being shot at with the bullet millimetres of missing his leg had left a bright red scorch mark on his left muscular leg.

"Why would I start, sir? I only was listening, but the Commander does have a point." Griff looked at Hugh as if he was studying his facial features. Ace then noticed the sun starting to rise, the bright light was filtering into the cove. The sky was a mixture of pink and yellow.

Now that the sun was starting to rise they looked around at the sight before their eyes, it was horrific. The whole bay was littered with limp bodies, their brothers ,the sand was covered in so much blood that it was almost as if the ocean was the blood of the lost soldiers, it glistened in the sunlight. Many good men were dead, many , brothers were dead and also their Jedi General. Innocent men loyal to their Generals, Commanding officers and the Republic had sacrificed their own lives to save others, such a selfless action should have been honoured.

As the sun rose further up in the sky it was dead quiet, none of the last surviving squadron dared to move as it seemed their bodies were on total lockdown. The only thing they dared to do was breath as they looked at the many dead soldiers, fellow comrades scattered across the small beach. There was no movement, no sound of pain, no grunts, the surviving squadron took a respectful brief moment of silence. The Commander looked to his fellow men in his squadron with his eyes filled with sorrow, he knew that the end was near but he would fight with his last breath to make sure his men stayed alive. They needed to win the battle not just for their country but for the many troops that had lost their lives this was now personal if he didn't do anything about this now it would burden him for the rest of his life.

"We have check for survivor's sir, some could just be injured. We can't leave any wounded out here just to lie on the sand to die from either infection or starvation." Tamm looked at his Commander with his golden eyes glistening with some sort of guilt that was hard to read."Tamm with all respect no one could have survived this ambush attack, we have to continue to stop the enemy, I understand that you would like to help out with the injured but I can't put any of your lives in danger I will go and check for any survivors quickly, alright." The commander used a very firm voice that meant to all the men that there were no arguments about his decision with that he walked slowly away from his squadron. The air around him was filled with the smell of discharged bullets, blood mixed with the salty smell that lingered in the air. The stench was sickening. It made him want to empty the contents from his stomach onto the sand that was under his the Commander looked around for any survivors lying on the course sand, he noticed some groaning coming from a few metres ahead of his position, he held his blasters in his hands ready to shoot when ready in case there was another surprise attack. He walked over to the injured soldier who was barely conscious and wasn't moving. The Commander knelt down placing his gauntlet covered hand on the survivors shoulder. The sun was now shining down on them both, the sun's rays lightened the area. The Commander saw a quite angry gash on the soldier's lower back. It seemed that a bullet had gone straight through his back and exited through the front of the abdomen.

"Where are you injured?" The soldier only grunted in pain, not able to speak or move. The only part of his body that moved slightly was his right arm, other than that he couldn't move. He was paralysed.

The soldier seemed to be in a lot of pain, there was nothing the Commander could do. The soldier's fate was to die. The Commander bowed his head and whispered into his brothers ear. He noticed it was one of his best Arc Troopers Brett.

"I'm sorry I can't help you," There was sorrow in his voice, he wished he could help the Arc Trooper he really did, but yet there was nothing he could do except let him die. The Arc Trooper grunted again, laying on the course sand. His eyes looked at the Commander then to the Commander's weapon. He only managed to get two words out.

"Sh... Shoot me." There was sorrow in his eyes, he did not want to die but yet he was going to. He wanted this to be over as quickly, he did not want to die a slow painful death he wanted to be out of this misery.

The Commander looked a little taken aback by this. He looked at the soldier, who was obviously in pain, to know that he wasn't going to make it and it was his duty to respect any soldiers wishes, he was as loyal to them as they we're to him. Even though he had killed before, they were the enemy but still living, breathing people. But battle droids were even easier to shoot because as they were a mindless machine. The Commander sighed. Each life he took from a living being there is a heavy burden in his heart. Every man he killed had either a family, loved ones and he had taken that loved one away from them. The commander let out a soft sigh.

""Well Brett, I'm sorry it has to end this way, but I will make it less painful for you. Are you sure you want this" Commander looked around to see his squadron looking at him with some guilt in their eyes, they didn't want this to happen all these soldiers that they arrived with on the boats were all brothers some were closer than others but they all had one thing in common they were soldiers, brothers representing the Republic, being loyal in a war that didn't make sense and they would do anything in their power to stop the threat of the seperatists but yet they also respected their comrades even if they were in tough situations.

"Sir…so do not let this haunt you, if you do not want to shoot me let me do it"

Brett looked at the Commander with a look of courage he didn't want this to affect his Commander, he needed to end his life or otherwise if he didn't die and somehow survived this battle he would be in a wheelchair and sent back to Kamino and every Clone knows that is a death sentence. The commander bit his lip and nodded. " I understand how it feels to be abandoned by love ones but remember that we are your brothers and you will some how be honoured for your courage Commander Brett, but I will do as I must and my duty is to respect your wishes I will do it for you" he grabbed Brett's hand held it, he then placed one of his blasters onto Brett's temple and closed his eyes.

"Thankyou sir" Brett grasped his Commanders hand tightly and closed his eyes.

The Commander's hand started to shake a little, he had never done this. His finger started to lightly press onto the trigger , he steadily pressed and pressed harder until he felt tears starting to build up in his eyes but they remained closed, the burning sensation in his eyes was uncomfortable for him but yet he thought to himself ' Commanders do not cry, Commanders do not cry' over and over in his head. He felt the Arc still grasping onto his hand tightly and then he pressed hard on the silver trigger and heard the loud gunshot ring through his ears. Afterwards it was silent and the strong hold Brett had on the Commanders hand lingered for a few moments then got weaker and weaker until it was limp.

The Commander opened his eyes to see blood had gone everywhere, it seemed as if a bright red cloth had been put on his front, the blood glistened in the sunlight. As the Commander let Brett's hand go it fell to the ground, he then lifted Brett off him and placed him on the ground. The Commander stood up and slowly walked back to his squad.

"Let's get moving" the Commander then walked over to Ace and helped him up, making sure that he wasn't placing any pressure on his injured leg and then whispered into his ear." I will make sure nothing happens to you Ace" then the Commander looked away towards the others in his squad, all up there were six member and including himself was seven but yet he feared there might only be less than that if they made it through this tough situation.

Ace only smiled at his Commander but only for a brief moment it then faded and was replaced by a fake ghostly smile.

Ace and The Commander were close brothers, Ace was the only clone to understand his commander, as Ace stood up, leaning onto his Commander he was worried about his leg, he knew it needed urgent medical attention but the Mission had to come first so did the squad.

"Commander don't make promises that you don't know if you can't keep but whatever happens I would just like to say to you that it is an honour to serve under you and I hold a lot of respect for you"

The Commander Smiled and patted Ace's back and looked at the rest of his squadron, well what was left of it he had lost over forty soldiers from his squad and one day if he made it through he would some how organise a rememberance service for them but until that day they were forever ingrained in his heart but at the moment he had to save six lives and wished to do so, he would sacrifice himself for them any day but if it did come down to that he would.

**Thankyou for Reading I hoped you enjoyed it, it might be a little confusing but if I decide to write this as a full Story then it will unravel its self, the Reason why the Commander doesnt have a name at this stage is because I'm not sure of which name to call him yet, if any of you have suggestions they are more then welcome.**

**Remember to Review :-) **

**May The Force Be With You All**

**ahsokatano191**


End file.
